


Shoji and the Pack

by Nobody (Super_NovaGrey)



Series: Dogs, and all the Jazz [1]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Thank Insomnia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WTF, holy shit this is the fluffiest thing i've ever written, how do you write fluff i only write soul crushing angst, there is nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_NovaGrey/pseuds/Nobody
Summary: We all know the dorms is chaos, but what it Shoji joins in, and messes up everything along to way. Aka the fluffiest thing I ever have and probably ever will write.
Relationships: Kakashi and Shoji, Shoji & the Pack
Series: Dogs, and all the Jazz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025248
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Shoji and the Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oceanbreeze7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbreeze7/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Study in Firsts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340741) by [Oceanbreeze7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbreeze7/pseuds/Oceanbreeze7). 



It was a usual day at class 1-A until during English class a small brown pug with graying fur showed up. Shoji had little to no reaction as if this happened every day,

“Pakkun,” Shoji tilts his head in acknowledgment, “Why are you here in class?”

“Boss sent me, wanted to tell you he was coming over around 2 this afternoon, some bullshit about seeing his precious minion,” Pakkun coughs, “I mean grandson, yeah he definitely said grandson, not minion.”

The rest of the class stayed in stunned silence while this exchange was going on, why the fuck wasn’t Aizawl or Shoji phased.

“One last question then you can go back to wherever you stay when not summoned, is he going to bring the rest of the pack or just you if any?” 

“He’s bringing the pack, something about ‘family bonding’,”

The dog disappears in a puff of smoke and Shoji returns to his notes as nothing happened. The class sat in a badge led silence until Bakugou broke it with a statement that voiced all their thoughts,

“What the literal fuck,”

“You’ll see,” Shoji said with a shrug.

The class sat in anticipation, waiting for 2 to roll around. When 2 had come and gone, they were confused, wasn’t that when the dog said the time was going to be, right? Shoji on his part didn’t show any confusion or surprise, he also didn’t show any reaction when 8 dogs, including Pakkun, showed up about 4 hours late, in the dorm common room.

A second later a man, looking a lot like Shoji pops into existence, along with three others. He gives one of his famous eye-smiles, and opens his mouth to give a very snotty excuse, but is cut off.

“Don’t give me anything, I don’t care about how you got lost on the path of life again, Kakashi” Shoji raised one of his many hands dismissively.

Kakashi pouts, “You used to worship my ‘shitty excuses’,” 

“Sorry boss, but you have been stopped,” the pug says with no remorse whatsoever in his voice.

The man pouts and opens his arms, “Come on Mezo, are you gonna man give your old man a hug?”

Shoji sulks over, and as soon as he gets close, he ducks, and the man, who was apparently named Kakashi, shows up with his hand right where Shoji’s head had been.

“Maa, you're getting better, you used to fall for that all the time. You were so cute with the little pout you would give me when I ruffled your hair, it reminds me of my old students,” Kakashi trails off a wistful expression on his face.

“I didn’t try to take over the world and kill my brother, spend years chasing down the one trying to take once the world or cry because my precious Sasuke-kun was gone,”

A loud bubbly voice pops up, “Why you gotta do it’s like that bro, slandering the name of the Hokage,” a blond man calls, standing next to another man with black hair and a woman with pink hair.

“Because that’s what happened Naruto,” Shoji turns to Kakashi, “Why’d you bring them, aren’t they busy?”

“Naruto got a break, and Sasuke was back for a little while, and Tsunade was able to cover Sakura’s post at the hospital. Sarada and Boruto are on a mission, so now you don’t have an excuse to get rid of us!” Kakashi exclaims, happy to torture his grandson.

Sakura joins the conversation, “Sensei, shouldn’t you visit your wife, and mean it’s been a few years since you’ve visited or vice-versa,”

Kakashi groans and Sakura sends Shoji a wink, but now, the common room has returned to normal. Kakashi starts on a tangent about how he can’t go see his wife.

“You’re afraid of your ass getting handed to your right,” Sasuke intones in a monotone voice. The pack hops onto the couches and settles around Shoji and the class, he absentmindedly scratches behind their ears.

“Mezo, wanna spar, pretty please?” Naruto asks a pout of sorts making it onto his face. 

“No, I’d rather not spar with you powerhouses. Instead, I’m stealing Kakashi’s dogs and destroying the shushin tag you have hidden around here somewhere, now leave,” Shoji replies, in a perfect deadpan, cause Mina to cackle.

“We’re not leaving,” Naruto says with a pout.

“How about you take Kakashi to see Gram’ma, I know for a fact all of you will enjoy watching him spar and try not to get hit by a slipper,”

“That would be wonderful Mezo,” Sakura said, an extremely fake smile on her face. Naruto and Sasuke held Kakashi in a hold and shunshined away, presumably to visit Kakashi’s wife. 

“Pakkun, where did they hide the shunshin tag?” Shoji asks, turning to the smallest dog, who hopped off the couch to go retrieve it from the hiding spot. The dog plops it into Shoji’s open palm and returns to his spot in the dogpile. Shoji rips up the small slip of paper and snuggles down with the dogs.

Needless to say, the pack became a normal sight in the Heights Alliance dorms, along with training and class. Everyone in the school is confused except for those within class 1-A, but no one ever asks. It isn’t until a _HUGE_ dog walks into the cafeteria next to class 1-A that the dogs became an issue. Bull had scared class 1-B and 1-C while Hatsume tried to make him support gear, that was one hard mess to clean up.


End file.
